


Fuck

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, GTOP, Hair-pulling, I hate myself, M/M, Skull Fucking, Smut, fuck whY DID I WRITE THIS, fucking terrible, haha shit, if i carried this on it would get so fucking kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nights where the world hit him hard, where his brain would short circuit with the weight of the day, his fingers bruised the thin of Jiyong's arm as he dragged him into the bedroom without a word spoken between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a fucking nerd on twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+fucking+nerd+on+twitter).



He considered it for a while. It always ended like this; the smoke dancing round the room clouding his vision as his lips pursed around the cigarette held between his teeth. It tasted like death and burnt his chest, he should stop, he found himself thinking for the 102nd time. He wouldn't Seunghyun was nothing if not a man of routine.  
Speaking of routinely bad habits. The lump in his bed groaned, wriggled and attached itself to his waist. It had taken a while to get to this point. Small blowjobs evolved into hands in hair, into tugging, into pulling, into twisting, into choking. Evolved into promises, whispers of something else. Then they weren't whispers anymore, it was real- wet and sweat slick but the realist thing he had in his life.  
Jiyong was solid under his fingers, everything else moving so fast- unstoppable as he tried desperately to keep up. He never had to keep up with Jiyong, it worked at his speed on his terms.  
The nights where the world hit him hard, where his brain would short circuit with the weight of the day, his fingers bruised the thin of Jiyong's arm as he dragged him into the bedroom without a word spoken between them. His voice rumbled in his throat coming out gruff and broken as he ordered the small male to his knee's with a hand pushing down on the head urging him down. "Suck." Unneeded as Jiyong went to work dutifully.  
It was a while before his muscles began to relax, before he could tear his eyes away from their glare at the wall. When finally was calm he'd peer down with a sickly fondness at the mop of hair, drawing one hand to rub circles into the hairline and the other hand to draw his thumb over the swell of his bottom lip. Often partnered with mumbled praises of 'good boy' and 'so pretty on your knee's' they littered the room, spoke in a row till they were lost on his tongue as his dick hit the back of the contracting throat. Jiyong was always the best. No matter the situation he was always working for nothing less than perfection. Seunghyun found his own perfection in pink lips stretched around his cock, eyes unfocused but filled with an eerie neediness Jiyong couldn't get across with words, an expert tongue swirling the head in a way that had the older cursing into the ceiling.  
It was impossible to miss the time before this. The 10 minuets in a toilet, the 5 in a broom closet. Whatever they'd become hadn't arrived easily. Years of awkward fumbling where the younger would drop to his knees and messily slurp at the larger dick, bony hands awkwardly grasping at the base, throat gagging as he skimmed too far back. The transition was so slow they never noticed, stress relief turned into something darker something tangled and confusing that neither of the pair dared face up to. The 'quickies' no longer so quick by the time they were slipping under covers. There were some nights, like the night tonight. No fondness could be found in his eyes, he'd grab at the mess off red like it might disappear between his fingers. Despite the violent silence from Seunghyun would have been all consuming if Jiyong didn't moan enough for the both of them; slutty noises escaping between his breaths as he licked the vein running down the centre of the member. Well util Seunghyun got tired of teasing, glad for the hours upon hours of accidental training he'd forced upon Jiyong's gag reflex, he clicked his hips forward steadying the head with his hands. He fucked, head thrown back against the wall, breathing unsteady as he chased his release, cock ramming at the fluttering throat trying to keep up. Then, just like that he stopped, there were fingernails clawing at his thighs trying to dig out skin leaving behind angry red scratches. Seunghyun looked down to bed met with wide frightened eyes, Jiyong staring up breath cut by his struggle around the dick. The second the taller stepped away Jiyong fell forward like rock now unsupported by the hands in his hair he could no longer support his own weight, every thought he had fucked out of his head with violent strokes. Seunghyun waited, standing back for a second in caution before he placed his hand on the thin bone of the others shoulder urging Jiyong ti look up. He did. Drool dripping from his puffy fucked raw red lips, tousled hair stuck to his forehead by his own swear. His eyes were completely unfocused as his voice worked to produced a sound from his ruined vocal cords. "Please-" Jiyong worked out how to speak around the burn again, trying to focus, reach forward to grab something, "P-Please just fuck me now. Please"  
Seunghyun didn't need asking twice

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah shit I'll probably never finish this. I mean maybe not. Probably not.


End file.
